


Satisfying Your Need

by E_Nygma



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Forbidden Love, Multi, Smutty, Vampire Slayer!Iris, Vampire!Barry, VampireSlayer!West Family, Westallen AU, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Nygma/pseuds/E_Nygma
Summary: Iris Ann West is feared amongst the Vampire community in Central City. Hailing from the renowned West Family, many have died at her hands, many but one.





	1. Needs

There was just something in the way his green eyes stared at her that made Iris feel...something. She didn't know what it was exactly. Was it vulnerability? Was it lust? Was it excitement? Or worse, all of the above. If so getting rid of him would be of the utmost importance. Yet, here she stood. Blade in her hand, staring right back at the vampire before her.

"Aren't you supposed to kill me, Miss Iris?" He drawled. Spreading the last syllable in her name as if he could taste it. 

"I prefer when your kind begs for mercy. It excites me more" she smirked. Bartholomew couldn't deny the fact that the woman before him was something out of his worst nightmares; A stunningly beautiful creature that he wanted more than life itself only she'd prefer him dead.

Life had a very funny way of toying with you. Iris Ann West had been a name he heard for years. Renowned hunter from possibly the most feared family in all of Central City. Her father, Joe West, had already carved a named for himself when he led the raid that killed Zolomon, but his daughter was a force all on her own. She was quick and efficient in her kills, he had seen it with his own eyes.

And even though she had been covered in the blood of his kind, nothing could stop the immense lust that shot through him every time he caught sight of her. Even now as she stood before him, he wanted nothing more than to have her bare on top of him. To run his hands over her lean and taut body. To taste her... all of her. He was utterly enthralled.

"What are you smiling at, scum? You underestimate me, Bartholomew"

"On the contrary, Miss West, I know exactly how powerful you can be. But forgive me, I am not the begging kind. It's rather the other way around for me. Women often beg me for mercy, in more ways than one"

 

_God DAMMIT, it was not the time nor place for you to be feeling this way. Get your head in the game, Iris West!_ She screamed at herself in her head. She had to leave. She could feel herself faltering.

Her palms were sweating and her heart pounded in her ears. Shit. And she'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't, just slightly, a tiny bit, turned on by his last statement. All she had to do was plunge the knife deep into his chest, that’s it. Easy as 123. But she found herself looking over his body. He was tall, taller than she was by a foot. And even though his frame was rather thin, he was all muscle.

The fact that his shirt was opened also helped show that off. But, God, it was those arms of his that had her mesmerized. She could imagine them around her waist...neck. _STOP! NOT THE TIME OR PLACE OR EVEN PERSON, IRIS GOD DAMN WEST!_

"Tonight's your lucky night, Bartholomew. I've decided to let you live, I grow tired of these charades. Killing you tonight wouldn't satisfy my needs." She scoffed.

She twirled the blades in her hands before inserting them into the red sheaths that lay on her hips. Her black boots clicked as she began to walk away, hair swinging high in her ponytail.

He watched as she waved him off with the palm of her delicate, small hand. The red leather ensemble she wore highlighted just how magnificent her ass was and did the same to her thighs, thighs that were most likely crafted by the gods to further tease him.

But that alone wasn't the reason he decided to appear in front of her. No, it was the way she licked her perfect lips when she said " _satisfy my needs"_ , you see, Iris wasn't easy to read. All the times he'd seen her fight, she was emotionless in her ways. She felt nothing for the ones she'd kill, they were nothing more to her than a mere pest. But when she looked at him, her eyes would darken and a small smile would grace her lips.

Her heart would pound so loud with excitement that it would be all he'd hear for the remainder of the night. But tonight, at the last minute, that wall came crumbling down and Bartholomew wanted to see what exactly it hid. He stood tall in front of her, so much so, she had to crane her neck to look up at him.

Deep browns eyes met his with anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Bartholomew?" She drew the knife from its sheath, pointing it at his neck defiantly. He drew himself close, the blade nicking him enough to draw blood.

"I'm going to satisfy your needs, Miss West" he whispered slowly in her ear.


	2. Wants

Iris tried to stop the shudder that crept its way up her body. His breath was warm against her ear, his voice deeper than she'd ever heard from him before. It was unfortunate she thought to herself if the circumstances were different she'd probably let him live. But he was no man. She reared her head back with force and brought it forward, aiming directly for his nose.  

Bartholomew saw it before it happened. She had that look in her eyes; Defiance. Before she could land the blow to his face he flashed behind her, wrapping her ponytail around his wrist, yanking her back as gently as he could. Iris was quick on her toes throwing her left elbow behind her landing a surprisingly painful jab to his abdomen. Still, he held on, grabbing the assaulting arm with his free hand. She struggled against his hold, much to his dismay.  

"You're dead!" She hissed. 

"Ms. West, you've had numerous times to kill me. Yet, you always find yourself making mundane excuses. Do you not grow tired of this denial?" He quipped back. 

"Me? I make mundane excuses? What about you, Mr. Beg for mercy? You don’t think I feel you watching me. I've killed your friends you know? Slaughtered them before your very eyes. Yet, you sit in the shadows and watch-" she wrung her arm free from his hold, tilting her head back to meet him in the eyes, "-because you're scared of me. So, do you not grow tired of these charades, Allen" 

Bartholomew watched as her lips came together to form the words the flew out her mouth. She was angry but full of confidence. Her brown eyes glowed in the dark of the night. She was correct in what she said.  He was utterly terrified of her. In all his years of living, he had never once felt as powerless as he did when she was around. She could tell him to walk into the sun and he'd run to it. And it broke his heart in many ways than one to know that what he felt for her would never be reciprocated. She would never want what he wanted and what he wanted was simple mundane things. To wake beside her, to watch her sleep, to argue and make love, to have her and only her.  

"You are correct, Ms. West. I am rather tired" 

A solemn look washed over his face and for whatever reason, she felt a pain deep within her heart. He needed to die. He had to. There was no time for weaknesses, no time for whatever the hell she was feeling. They were at war. Two species fighting and killing one another. Innocent lives like her mother were taken and she could not afford to lose another, so he had to die. She needed him to. 

"Allen, let me go. So I can rid you of these weary nights. Let me give you what you want" her voice soft and reassuring.  

"You" 

"What?" Confusion caused her brows to furrow as she looked at him. His green eyes had darkened, so much so, it reminded her of the night sky. She could see the tips of his fangs as he closed his eyes and breathed in deep. Her heart began to pound again. Beating like a god damn drum in her ears. She felt his hands tremble as he traced her vein with his finger. It was as if lightning bolts had gone off in her body. Her legs grew weak as his finger continued it way up her slender neck. A rush of heat washed over her and suddenly she found it hard to breathe. 

"I said, I want you" he spoke slowly. 

He could feel the thrumming of her vein through his fingertip. The flow of blood. Each pulse vibrating him to the core. Her body could not lie, he could see her arousal clear as ice. The faint blush that washed over her face. Her chest rising and falling trying to keep her breathing steady but most of all he could smell it. It reminded him of morning dew before his days were condemned to nights. Reminded him of home and he wanted it more than ever.  

"You may not want me in the way that I need you, Ms. Allen. But you simply cannot deny your body of its carnal needs. So you may use me as you wish" a sad smile spread across his lips. 

"No... I can't" she whispered softly. 

"Yet, you want to" 

He pressed his lips gently to her neck, breathing in her scent till it coated the back of his throat. Her eyes fluttered shut and he admired the long lashes quickly before sliding his fangs across the artery in her neck. A small moan escaped her lips. He flashed their bodies to a nearby wall. Pressing her against it, he placed his leg between her thighs separating them. 

"Ms. West, there's an ache deep inside you that you want to get rid of. I can feel it" his voice smooth as smoke. 

He was right. There was this throbbing ache inside of her, so hot she felt like she would melt. God dammit, this was not what was supposed to happen. But as his fangs grazed her bottom lip all rationale left. She felt his thigh as he brought his leg closer to her core. She needed a release, to get rid of this cloud so she could think straight. She felt his hands as they roamed her body rubbing and caressing her. 

"I need..." Her voice thick with lust.  

"What do you need, Ms. Allen?" He smiled against her lips as he took them in his. He clenched his fist at the taste of her. He could feel himself losing control. Holding himself back he placed his hand around her neck. Stopping himself from taking her right there and then. Even he knew he didn’t deserve such a blessing. So for now, he wanted her to tell him. Tell him what he wanted so badly to hear. 

"What do you need? Tell me" his voice coarse and strained. 

Iris found herself grinding on the leg he placed between her thighs and god did it feel good. Her hips took a mind of their own. Sparks lit up behind her eyes. She felt herself nearing the edge.  

He watched as rubbed herself against him. His eyes fixated on the way she bit her lip. The way her soft moans worked their way to her mouth. The way her brows furrowed in concentration, trying to push herself over the edge. He wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off and show her true pleasure but for now, he was content. He removed his leg much to her dismay. Her eyes flew open in protest as she tried to gather her breath. 

"I want to tell me what you need, Iris. Look me in my eyes and tell me what you need as you cum, do you understand me?" His smile was wicked and his word deliberately slow. 

Iris nodded quickly, missing the feeling of him between her already. He placed his leg between hers again and she cried out in pleasure as she felt her core vibrating. Her body grew tight. She watched him take her in. His eyes studying her every move as if she were a work art. It did nothing to stop the knot forming inside of her stomach. Her breathing grew erratic. She watched the strained look on his face. He was holding back. His neck stood stiff and she could she the whites of his knuckles. His breathing mimicked hers, ragged and rough.  

"I need you. I want you, Barry" she said breathlessly. 

Bartholomew watched as the orgasm rocked her body. Watched as she tried her very best to keep her eyes on him but failing. Her nails dug into the wall behind her as her thighs gripped his leg. His erection kicked in protest. He wanted to be inside her. To feel her cum all over him. It caused him immense pain. But he did not deserve her in that way, more importantly, she did not want him in that way. So he watched as she rode the waves of pleasure he brought her. Making sure to burn the sight of her into his brain. 

He placed a kiss on her neck as her high began to fade. She blinked slowly, trying to collect herself. God, she was beautiful and God did her love her. He had to leave before he could see the regret and disgust on her face. 

"Till next time, Ms. West" 

And with that, Bartholomew disappeared into the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, wasn't as good as I thought it'd be. Poor Barry


	3. Fantasies and Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! Still not one of my best, I'm trying. Also here's the song Iris' listening to https://youtu.be/_MrqznD97y0
> 
> I wonder if the gods or Siri are trying to tell her something?

It was a quarter past two in the morning when Iris arrived home. Her eyes scanned the 4 bedroom building before entering. She could have been followed and she had to make sure it was safe. She didn’t want to move again because her landlords couldn't handle all the "murder" even though in her case it was self-defense, but whatever.  A sigh of relief left her lips when she realized the coast was clear. The door creaked slightly almost as if it too were as exhausted as she was. The house smelled of cinnamon and firewood. This was the only place where she could be Iris. Not Iris West: The Slayer or Iris West daughter to Joe... just Iris. It was where she didn’t have to be the cold hearted machine she portrayed herself to be.  

Her shoulders sagged and feet shuffled across the wooden floor as she made her way to the bathroom. Her body was sore from the fighting...among other things. Her red leather attire fell in a heap on her yellow bath math. Turning to look at her reflection in the mirror she noticed the scars on her back. She hated them. Hated how they felt on her skin. Hated how they were made. They littered her back from left to right, some small, others large and unsightly. Each one having its own story. Some stories more painful than others.  

Turning the pipe on she watched the hot water fill the black porcelain tub. Tonight was not supposed to end like this. She wasn’t supposed to be coming home after humping a damn vibrating leg. And to make matters worse, it was Bartholomew Allen's god damn leg! She cursed herself and the Gods above. This is why she needed to rid herself of him. These feelings that she never wanted continuously clouded her judgment when it came to him. It must've been what her brother felt when he saw Linda for the first time. The thought of Wally caused a pain in her heart. She missed him dearly. 

She slid in the tub gracefully and let the hot water seep into her aching muscles. 

"Siri, play relaxation playlist" she called out. And for the hundredth time that night, Iris cursed the Gods above as "Until The Pain Is Gone" echoed throughout the bathroom. This truly wasn't how the night was supposed to end. 

 

_**Allen Manor** _ ****

 

"Welcome home Mr. Allen" the familiar computerized voice greeted him. "Gideon, I'd like my shower to be very hot please, increase temperature to 115 degrees. Turn off all light on the second floor also". Bartholomew needed an escape from reality. He needed to wash her off of him. Her smell had filled his head with the wildest visions. Every time he closed his eyes, every time he took a deep breath, she was there. Her moans, the feel of her soft lips, the taste of her tongue. It drove him mad.  

His footsteps fell heavy as he walked up to the darkened floor.   

Bartholomew tried his best to contain himself, to contain the burgeoning madness that was soon to engulf him. It started with the tips of his fingernails, the vibration. Soon his hands and arms followed suit. His jaw clenched as his entire body vibrated out of control. Her cries echoed in his ears. "I need you, Barry". 

He needed to make his way to the shower. He couldn’t flash when he was in this state, his body wouldn’t allow it. He could, however, phase through the walls and that he did. Warm moist air filled his nostrils. He breathed in deep trying to still himself long enough to enjoy the warm air. The water felt like heaven. A single drop felt like a million. He could feel himself calming down. Feel his body relaxing in the heat.  

Still, she was there in the back of his mind. The pain of not being able to release himself had come back and he sighed defeatedly as he grew hard again. Drops of hot water ran down the length of him. He wondered how it would feel if it was her tongue instead, trailing down the length of him. Would she enjoy it as much as he would? Would those big brown eyes look up at him as she took the entirety of him in her mouth? Would she moan the way she did when she rubbed herself on him? 

He closed his eyes as he took himself in his hands. He imagined her small hand on him instead. She'd watch him, eyes full of intent as she slowly stroked him. A small smile would grace her lips as his head would fall back. She'd take him in her mouth, slowly, swirling her tongue around his head teasingly. He would try to touch her, put his hands in the long black curls but she'd bat him away. She'd have all the control. He could hear the sounds of her wet lips smacking as she popped himself out of her beautiful little mouth.  

He'd watch as her long body crawled up his and marvel at the sight of her perfect skin. He'd kiss her lips and wrap his arms around her waist. Taste her tongue as she slid it into his mouth. He'd feel how wet she was as he'd put his fingers inside of her...teasing her for what was to come. He'd feel the way her body would tighten as her first orgasm rushed through her. The way she'd cry out as he sunk his fangs deep into her neck. Her nails would rake his back as he pushed himself inside of her. She'd curse and moan as she rode him until she could no longer take it. And he'd make her beg, beg for release, beg to cum for him. She'd call out his name in the midst of her orgasm. Eyes closed as she'd bite her lips hard. Hard enough for blood to draw and he'd take it in his mouth. Let the taste of her sit on his tongue. Let the taste of her coat the back of his throat as he'd cum inside. 

Bartholomew cursed out loud as his orgasm shot through his body. Eyes shut tight as his balls clenched and released again and again. He wished it were her. It was primal to him. He wanted to mark her in every way. Leave himself in and outside of her. Take her in every possible way. To be the only one that could bring out those heated stares and cries. He sighed into the dark room again more frustrated than calm. Tonight wasn't supposed to end like this. 


	4. My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out a little of what happened to Wally and Linda, uh it's angsty. No smut too lol. There are mentions of abuse so please be cognizant of that as you are reading.

Wally sat in his heated and dried room. The sun had long set but the heat was still too much for him to bear. Sweat shined on his broad chest. Beads of the salty water slowly ran down his long torso. Days like this is when he'd miss her the most; his Linda. The sound of leaves crunching near the front door drew his attention. He lived in the middle of nowhere. Some small shack hidden in the dense forest. It had the basic necessities for human inhabitance.  

A small stove and an even smaller fridge. A bed made out of material that reminded him of that foam you stick fake flowers in and a hole for a toilet. There was a river a mile up and he used that to clean himself or just stood in the rain when his days were too much to bare. He had hoped that somehow he'd die here alone. He'd pray for that numerous times but God sure as hell wasn't listening to him nor his prayers.  

The speed force also left him on habitual "Read". He'd try to provoke the entity hundreds of times hoping that they'd strip him of his powers or erase him from existence all together but none of his hopes came to fruition. Hell, the speed force didn't even come to him in the form of Linda when he needed to see her the most. 

He pushed the world away. His sister, father, and best friends. Everyone that ever cared about him he buried them in his despair. Iris clung to him though. She was there throughout it all. After all, she lost Linda too. Her best friend that knew how to cheer her up when the world got too dark. When too much blood had fallen and Iris felt as if she would drown in it. They both lost a piece of themselves that night. 

The crunching of the leaves grew louder. Wally sighed as he got out the wicker chair he'd been sitting in for the past few hours. The muscles in his body ached at the movement. His flashing was sluggish compared to the days before. Faster than a bullet? Please. He was possibly the slowest speedster on earth now but in all truths he couldn't care less.  

"What do you want?" Wally asked the hooded figure before him. 

Wally watched intently as the person clasped their hands tightly. They were nervous. No scared. 

"I..I come asking for help" the voice of a woman answered him. 

"Look, I don’t do that-" he gestured his hands towards the reddish sky "- I don’t help anymore. I'm not a hero. Sorry" 

"But.. You, you have to. Please, I beg of you. I have nowhere to go. He'll kill me! Please!" The woman's voice shook in terror. Her brown hands trembled as she revealed her battered face. Black bruises scattered across her face as if a Dalmatian had somehow lost its spots on her. Many old ones buried under new. It caused his stomach to lurch. He knew all too well the wickedness of man.

"Jesus Christ" 

"He says it because I can not bear his children even though he has beaten two out of me. I would come to the river every now and then with the intent to kill myself. When everything was too much. When his fist felt heavier than most nights. When his words-" she paused for a moment. Trying to find her voice. "- when his words hurt more than his punches and I'd see you in the river bed. I'd see the pain and darkness in your eyes... You'd stare into the water just like I'd stare but you never did what we both wanted to do. You never let the pain bury you. You were strong and that gave me strength but-" Tears welled in the woman's eyes. "I just...I'm tired. I'm so very tired now" 

Wally listened in silence. His heart had long gone cold and empty. But even he couldn't ignore the pain in her voice. It reminded him of himself. The night Linda died in his arms. The night Eobard took away his lifeline. His home. His world meant nothing to him without her. It was selfish, he knew, but he couldn't deny it. And the woman was right, he had gone to the river several times wanting to walk in and never come back out. But his Linda would whisper in his ear each time. Giving him just the bit of drive he needed to come back again the next day. 

 He swallowed hard trying to stop the knot in his throat. He wanted no part in reliving those memories. He focused on the woman before him. She was small in stature no more than 5'3 and her voice had a slight accent to it obviously not native to the Island. Her eyes darted from left to right, scanning the dense foliage like a frightened animal. She was no doubt looking for her abuser. Looking for the easiest path to run to in case he'd show up. 

"I'll help you" He answered her calmly. 

The woman's green eyes scanned Wally's face. Tears fell in a rush as she dropped to the ground. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she repeated fervently. Her hooded cloak draped off her bony shoulders. Wally's knees cracked in protest as he kneeled down beside her. His large hands took her by the arms and led her back to her feet. "You don’t have to thank me. You can stay here tonight, it's not much but it's something safe for now".  The woman nodded as she hurried in.

Wally looked to the now black sky and counted the stars. This was the right thing to do and if he didn’t do it not only would he be mad at himself, Linda would most definitely waltz out of the gates of heaven itself to tell him off. And even though he wanted to see his baby again more than he wanted to live he couldn’t let her down. 

A small smile graced his lips as he imagined her cheerful voice. "You're my hero Wallace West". 

"I'm your hero, Linda Park. Forever and always" 


	5. Three Words

**Two Weeks Later**

 

 

The room was dark but still, she could see the outline of the man in front of her. And even though she couldn’t see those green eyes in the black room she knew they were watching her. A shiver crept up her spine as wetness pooled between her legs. This was wrong but who was she to deny herself true pleasure. As long as it was kept a secret there would be no harm. And after she grew tired of him, she could just kill him. 

Her heart skipped a beat at the way he inhaled deeply, she knew he could smell her. Smell her arousal and she knew what it did to him. How the smell of her caused him to clench his fist and licks his lips in frustration and anticipation. Iris prowled towards him, making sure to sway her naked hips slowly. She was sex and power embodied. The space between them closed and she could feel his erection stabbing at her stomach.  

"You miss me?" She drawled. Her small hand grabbed at his jaw, black nails pressed onto his lips as she licked them slowly. He groaned deeply, the sound of it rumbled throughout her body. He was starting to vibrate, a small tremor, that made her gasp in pleasure. His hands found their way to her breasts palming them, making sure his vibrating fingers paid special attention to her already sensitive nipples. 

Iris let out a deep sigh as he continued with his ministrations. Her legs buckled when she felt the heated wetness of his mouth on her. His tongue moved slow and steady as they swirled around her pointed peaks. 

She felt his smile at the sound of her moans. Wetness ran down her thighs as his tongue moved up her body. 

"Take me to the bed" she commanded. Her nails pressed into his back as he hoisted her up. Iris wrapped her longs legs around his waist and buried her face in his neck. Her eyes rolled back as he vibrated between her thighs. Her wetness running down his erection as he purposefully walked slowly towards the bed. He could've flashed them there in a millisecond but he was wicked in his ways of pleasure. Iris's toes curled with each step he took. Her moans of pleasure rang loudly in his ears. 

He threw her down onto the bed in a rush. Her black curls falling around her head like a halo. Iris couldn't deny the excitement that flooded through her core. He was calm and precise when it came to pleasuring her. But she knew, she knew, that she could break that façade of his. He stood there and watched her sprawled out body, no doubt outlining each and every inch of her. Admiring what was his yet not. She wanted him inside of her and he knew it, yet still, he stood and watched silently. 

"You want a show, Bartholomew?" she asked with a wicked smile. He answered with silence but still she knew the answer. He would take anything she gave him. And tonight she was feeling quite generous. 

Iris took her time as she spread her legs for him, nice and wide, amused at the slight hitch in his breath. She trailed her fingers up her body slowly. Pinching her nipples gently as she licked her lips. Iris felt the heat emanating off of him, it was like the sun had entered the room, and God did she love it. She watched the dark figure before her not sure if she was looking into his eyes when she took her two fingers into her mouth. She swirled her wet pink tongue between them. Making sure he got the show he so desperately craved. 

It was then she could see those green eyes, pupils were blown so wide, it looked like she was staring into a pool of ink. The sound of his body vibrating again made her mouth water. She craved him in the most animalistic way.  

"There you are, baby" she whispered. 

Her wet fingers trailed back down her undulating body, his eyes following. Her slender fingers found their way to the source of wetness between her thighs. Her body trembled the moment she rubbed her swollen nub. She took her free hand and palmed her breast again as her fingers rubbed her clit in small circles. Iris watched Bartholomew with hooded eyes as his fangs descended from his mouth. She couldn't stop the thoughts of him using his fangs on her from flooding her brain. Iris moaned out loud as she dipped her two fingers inside of her.  

The sound of her wetness echoed throughout the room as she fucked herself with her own fingers. Bartholomew's body had begun to vibrate uncontrollably and she drew immense pleasure from knowing that she was the one who made him that way. Her wet fingers glistened in the dark room as her moans grew louder. 

Bartholomew took his erection in his hand and began to stroke himself at the sight of her. The sound of his groans further threw her body over the edge as her orgasm began to creep its way up her spine. Iris's backed arched of the bed and Bartholomew moaned deeply. He could see everything. The way her fingers pumped in and out of herself. See the wetness running down her wrist and as she came loudly he watched as her core pulsated. 

Iris watched as Bartholomew's orgasm rushed through him. Spurts of his cum splaying on her stomach and breast as his body heaved. She watched as the strong muscles of his stomach clenched.

 Arousal ran through her veins again. He was a sight. And she couldn’t deny the constant pull he had on her. Butterflies littered her stomach as his green eyes locked onto her thick thighs. Before she could blink he was face first between her legs. His wet tongue ran up her clit and Iris let out a guttural cry. He lapped at her as if he'd been trapped in the desert and her nectar was the only source of water he'd have for years to come. Iris's head fell back into her pillows as she tried her best free herself from his torture. Her legs shook in protest as her second orgasm began to build. 

"Look at me" his voice was grave as he spoke between her thighs. "Look at me, Iris". Iris tried her very best to deny him the satisfaction of what they both knew would happen once their eyes met again. She saw it in the way he watched her and he saw it in the way she watched him. 

They were in love. He loved her. She loved him. And it drove her crazy, so she tried, she really tried. But as her eyes locked onto his she gave up the fight wholly. Bartholomew stared into her brown eyes for what felt like an eternity before he took her thigh in his hand and bit down.  

Iris's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she came harder than she'd ever cum before. She wanted to moan, to scream out his name, but all she could she do was gasp for air. Her entire body hummed in pleasure. Every single cell in her being vibrated in ecstasy with each pull of his mouth.  

Bartholomew growled in sheer bliss. He watched as Iris's body cried out in elation. Each orgasm throwing her over the edge, again and again. His orgasms rolled out of him like waves, his cum coating her core. The taste of her blood driving him mad and calming him at the same time. His brain marveled at the duality of it all. Over the power she had on him and the power he had on her. 

He had to stop soon though. He had nicked her femoral artery and even though he could drink from her for hours, she was not an ever-running fountain. It pained him to remove his mouth from her delicate thighs. He tongue lapped over the two puncture marks and sealed them.  

Iris tried to catch her breath but found that oxygen had long left her lungs. She'd never felt something so amazing before. And before she could stop herself, she let those three words she never wanted him to ever know slip out her mouth.  

"I love you" 

 

Iris shot out of her bed in a panic. She grabbed the blade she hid under her pillow and scanned her empty room. Beads of sweat lined her forehead. Her breathing was ragged but her senses stood on alert. 

"What. The. Fuccc-ck!" She screamed from the top of her lungs. 

It was another dream, another fucking dream. She threw her blade down in anger. She couldn’t keep going on like this. She cursed in frustration as she made her way to the bathroom. A cold shower would clear her head.  

Bartholomew Allen was a fucking problem. And damn her for letting him infiltrate her mind like this. Damn him for looking at her the way he did and damn him for making her feel these things.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L.O.L, y'all hate me?


	6. Lighting Rod

The night was silent and the wind cool against Iris's skin. She'd been watching a particular group for about two hours now. They were a part of Allen's crew, so in order to get to him, she had to get through them. They'd been in hiding for the past week so for them to just pop out in the open like this meant something must've been up. And if that was the case, Iris needed to know exactly what it was. There were three all together and taking them all on would be suicide. 

So "Divide and conquer". Successful slaying 101. 

Her eyes scanned the three bodies, locating points of vulnerability. She decided she'd get Caitlin's attention first. She would be the biggest threat out of the three and the thought of fighting her made Iris's skin tingle. Hand to hand was a no go with the Mrs.Frosty, Iris learned that the hard way but thanks to her friends in very special places. She now donned a special tech suit that could withstand the ice queen's wrath...plus it was skin tight and black and Iris noted how damn good it made her ass look too.  With a shift of her legs and left arm, she straddled the large branch she'd been perched on and waited for the other two to head in.

"You know, you're not quite as quiet as you think you are, Iris" the voice froze Iris to her core and before she knew it, she was already on her knees in front of five people in total. Her heart raced in her ears, she made a grave miscalculation in thinking that Allen only had allies on this earth.

"Wow, if it isn't Reverb, my dear old friend" Iris scoffed. 

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. West. I could never resist the frequency in which you vibrate-" Reverb took her hand to his lips "-especially when you're afraid" and kissed it slowly. Making sure the tip of his tongue tasted the skin of knuckles.  The skin on the back of her neck tingled as she felt the small shock he sent through her body. He was absolutely wrong though, she wasn’t scared one bit. She was terrified. 

The fact that Caitlin stood there quiet as a church mouse made her even more so. In all the time they'd known each other there was never a moment of silence between them. They'd make slick remarks and banter as they fought. But here she stood absolutely frozen, literally and figuratively. Blue piercing eyes stared into hers blankly. Nothing hidden behind not even that small flicker of her former self lingered. 

Anger boiled in Iris's blood. There were plenty of times in which they both could've killed each other. Plenty of times where Iris woke up bloodied and bruised but still alive. To see her like this struck a chord. It made her skin crawl to see another woman like that. Empty, void of happiness and life, no doubt caused by a man. The same man she dreamed about. The same man whose blood she craved to spill. 

"What did you do to her?” animosity rolled off her tongue like the beads of sweat that lined her brows. "Or should I say, what did he do to her?"

Reverb raised his hands in feigned offense. “Me? I did nothing. She was like this when I got here. I mean I know she’s supposed to be icy and shit but even I can say…it’s a bit much.” His eyes traced over her face quickly and even Iris could see the apprehension in them. 

"And it sure as hell wasn't our speedster friend either."

 

Iris heart leaped in her chest if Reverb was scared then something was really up. Her mind raced, the other three would be quick doings. They were obviously just in it for whatever Barry was giving them. Simple henchmen. Her issue was Reverb, with his power he could easily rip her body part all in a matter of seconds. Scenarios ran through her mind all out which she ends up dead. Shit. This was trouble, she was in trouble. All she had left was her trump card and even that made her want to crawl into a vat of acid.  Iris was never one to take cheap shots but if it meant giving her an advantage she wouldn't let it bother her too much.

"So, are you going to kill me or what?" She sighed out loud.

"I'm sorry am I boring you, Iris?" His hand ran through his hair. 'To be honest, I like having you on your knees in front of me. It makes me tingle on the inside".

"I'm sure, it does. Did Gypsy make you feel that way too?"  she laughed mockingly.

Iris braced herself the moment Gypsy's name slipped out her mouth and sure enough, Reverb didn't take kindly to the mention of his ex-lovers name. The air in her lungs rushed out in a huff as her body flew into the concrete wall behind her. The taste of blood flooded her mouth. Her ear began to ring as her vision made its way back to her. Her brain was swimming in her head and the pounding at the back of her temples suggested an oncoming concussion. 

"You know I don’t like it when you say that name!" His voice cracked with rage.

"Yeah, well it's not my fault you fucked it up, now is it, Verbie"

Iris dragged her body to the darkened corner she eyed the minute she landed and tried her best not to cry out in pain at what was certainly a couple of broken ribs. She gathered her breath and let out a ragged sigh. Her ears rang and she could feel the throbs of pain radiate through her chest. She thanked the Gods above for her friend's handiwork. Her suit was one of a kind and the built-in carbon fiber shock absorbing fiber no doubt saved her life. It was now she regretted on her insistent denial of an added communicator. 

Her eyes peered around the corner as she waited to see what his next move would be. He stood tall with his fist closed and jaw clenched. The dark shades around his eyes hid what he was thinking but Iris was positive it was murder.  As long as she kept out of his sight, for now, she would be fine. A sudden thought crossed her mind: Where the fuck was Frost? Iris made sure to keep her eyes on the targets even as she crashed into the wall. Two of nobodies ran off on opposite sides of the room, obviously a cornering move on their part and one went to secure the door...so where did fuck did Frosty The Snow Bitch go?

"Need some ice for that wound, babe?" 

Iris's head whipped up in shock. When? and how did she get there so fast? Iris swallowed hard as Frost knelt down in front of her. Sharp blue nails pressed into Iris's chin. 

"Pucker up" Frost spoke coldly.

It was a fairly quick move and Iris couldn't deny she wasn't impressed by the efficiency of it. An icicle through her femoral artery. Hurt like a bitch though. And Iris would've screamed out if it weren't for the way her stomach dropped at the realization that she was going to die in a matter of minutes and of course her lips were sealed shut from an icy kiss. Frost had already walked away, leaving icy footprints in her wake. 

Iris's vision began to blur when he flashed in. His face screwed up in immense rage. He was yelling though she couldn’t hear it. His voice echoed throughout the warehouse vibrating the walls in its fury. And if death wasn't creeping its way through Iris's body she surely would've have shit herself in complete and total fear. She didn’t know what was scarier, the fact that ground itself shook so much that even Reverb and Frost had to hold on to the nearest beam next to them or the fact the he stood perfectly still. 

Not once has she ever seen Allen...still.  

A blackness started to creep its way into Iris's line of sight. No doubt her body getting ready to shut down. And even though Iris never feared death she couldn't help the small pang of sadness in her chest. Joe would lose his mind that she knew for sure. And Wally, God she at least wanted to see her baby brother one last time.

 And in her final moments of consciousness, Iris realized that she hadn't been happy for the longest of time. And God did that break her heart.

Bartholomew stood still in his rage and watched the world in front of him come to a halt. The glow of his orange lighting strikes began to bleed a deep black. And in the quick second it took him to see Iris West's eyes start to close he bellowed out. 

Not her. Not the love of his life. Not the woman who held his soul in her hands. Not the woman whose eyes burned with a fire hotter than the sun. Not his Iris. Not HIS lighting rod. 

The walls around him began to splinter slowly. One by one the tiniest of pieces slowly broke apart. Allen watched the way Frost and Reverbs skin slowly began to peel. Pin drops of blood floated in the air. First it would be skin, then muscle, the arteries and veins, then bone and then nothing. It would be an excruciating death for the last two seconds of their lives. Before entering the building five more had been lingering about outside, Allen made quick work of them and even quicker work of the three inside. And if he were to truly take out his anger on the two meta before him, death would be but a dream to the hellish nightmare he would bring. Fortunately for them, Iris was the only person worth his time.

 

Allen made his way to Iris's limp body, trying his best not to collapse at the sight of her bloodied and broken figure. Upon lifting her his index finger phased through her left leg clamping down on the gushing artery. A strand of hair began to fall from her forehead and before the tendril could even finish its descent he flashed her to the med-room located in Allen manor. This was the safest place to bring her. He had state of the art equipment and medicines from the many Earths he would frequent.

The sound of the building exploding boomed throughout the city like an earthquake, leaving a crater the size of 18 wheeler where the warehouse once stood. The shockwaves shattered windows within a five-mile radius. All the while Bartholomew began procedures to save his lighting rod.

It took him all but 20 seconds to properly clamp the artery, stitch the wound close and spray it with a specialized Earth 7 wound corrector. An additional 10 seconds to reset all four broken ribs. He had hooked her up to an IV drip of morphine in ½ a second and watched her for the remainder of the 10 hours she lied in bed unconscious. 

With each passing second, Barry's heart pounded furiously. He watched the monitors waiting to see that jagged line go flat. Waiting for his world to collapse before him. His stomach churned with anxiety that only eased the sight of her inhaling and exhaling peacefully. And the moment her long lashes began to flutter open Barry Allen finally let go of the longest breath he'd ever held in his life.

Her voice was light as air as she spoke.

"W-where am I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missed me? cause I missed you guys.


	7. Trapped

"You're in Allen Manor" Barry answered cautiously. Iris was still in a daze, her eyes glossy as she searched for an exit no doubt. Her face grimaced as she tied to raise herself off the gurney. 

"Where are my weapons?" 

"In my armory. Safe from both you and me" 

"What happened?" A flash of fear ran through her face. Lying to her would be stupid but it's not like he could tell her rather calmly that he killed every single last person in the warehouse and possibly caused a miniature earthquake. Just the thought of it made his blood run cold. 

"I saved you. That's all you need to know" 

Iris stared at the man before her and tried her best not to marvel at the sight of him. She remembered being tossed like a rag doll by Reverb and the sound of her ribs cracking from the force. But everything after that was a hazy jumbled up mess. 

 

And the only thing worse than the throbbing pain that enveloped her entire body; was the way her body reacted to the sight of him. She wasn't supposed to feel...relieved 

This calm and warmth at the recognition of his voice. He was the enemy, the bane of her existence. Yet, she couldn’t help the small sigh of relief that escaped her lips the moment she saw those familiar green eyes.

"Why?" Her brows furrowed in confusion. 

"Because your life belongs to me, Miss West. Whether you chose to accept it or not, we are fated. Always have and always will." 

"The only thing that’s fated is that you'll die by my hands. And that is a promise I do intend to keep, Allen" 

"Whatever you say, Miss West, for now though, you are stuck here in Allen manor until you recuperate. You can and will try to leave but this is my home and sanctuary, not even you could get in or out. 

I've made some soup and hot tea, whenever you need something, simply call out "Gideon" and she will help you with whatever it is you need. That door to the left of you opens to a fully functional bathroom. You may shower there." 

 

"You really think that I'd stay here. With you. You're even crazier than I thought" her words were laced with venom.

 

"You will stay here not because I'm telling you but because you want to." the tips of his fang peeking from behind his lips.

 

"Want to? Why would I want to be with something like you? Tell me that, Allen. You're a monster" Iris' voice echoed in the sterile room.

 

"You're right, I am a monster. But I'm the very same monster that had you trembling in pleasure. The very same monster you can't help but want."

 

Iris' jaw clenched in anger. 

 

"Are these the lies you tell yourself, Allen? Huh? Do you sleep in your bed telling yourself that I want you? Pathetic"

 

Iris hoped off the gurney with as much strength as she could muster. She didn't know how bad her injuries were but judging by the immense pain that shot through her body the moment she stood upright, she had a feeling it was bad. Still, she needed to leave. 

 

"Let me out" She demanded as she limped to the door. But before Iris could even put one foot in front of the other Barry stood before her. Sparks of electricity bounced off his shoulder as his green eyes stared into hers defiantly. 

 

"You want out? Fine"

 

Iris blinked wildly at the large room that now surrounded her.

 

"Wha-"

 

"Pathetic, huh?" Barry sat on the edge of the large bed that laid in the center of the cozy room.

 

"I admit, Iris, I am rather pathetic when it comes to you. But let's not pretend that this is all one-sided. Even now you can’t hide the truth."

 

"What are you talking about, Allen?" Iris pretended not to see the smirk on his face.

 

"I can smell it on you...How your body craves me. Even now, in your injured and vulnerable state, you can’t fight the way your body calls out to me. And even though I know your body can’t handle it right now. Every single cell in my body is screaming to take you as you are. Right here. Right now."

 

Barry's body began to vibrate.

 

"Do you know how hard it is for me to stop myself from devouring you. Every battle is a war when it comes to you, Iris. I look at you and all I can see is you beneath me. Begging for me...all of me."

 

Iris's heart thundered "Stop. I don't want to hear it" she whispered softly.

 

"Hear what? Hear that the night you came on my leg, I couldn't help but pleasure myself at the thought of it. Or hear how bad I want to push myself inside of you. How badly I want to feel your wetness dripping down my face. Or what about the fact that every time you and I cross paths the smell of your arousal causes my knees to buckle."

 

"Stop" she whimpered.

 

"I know how wet you get for me, Iris. I can smell it. That delicious fucking smell that causes the tip of my dick to tingle at the smallest hint of it and my mouth to water."

 

"No... I" Iris' voice trailed off.

 

"You what? tell me what it is you want. I'll give you anything you want" 

 

"Please... stop, bare" tears welled in her eyes.

 

Bartholomew's heart stopped at the sound of his that name. The name she'd call him only in his dreams.

 

"What did you call me?" Confusion lined his face. 

How did she know that name? Where did she hear it from? It's soul-shaking when something you’ve yearned for what seems like a millennium occurs. He didn’t know whether to jump for joy or cry, all he knew was what he'd already known: He and Iris were fated. Fated from the very moment they laid eyes on each other years ago.  
Iris silently gasped in shocked at her Freudian slip. 

She'd only call him that name in her dreams and occasionally during her frequent orgasms regarding him. But know she fucked up and she knew she fucked up the moment the hairs on the back of her neck tingled with tinges of electricity. She was pretty sure he didn't realize what happened the moment she said that name. 

Matter of fact, she knew for certain he didn’t realize because he too stood in shock at the revelation. His lightning danced across her entire body as if she were some sort of lightning rod. She tried her best to deny the warmth building inside her from it, but it was far too overwhelming. She felt her body healing with each second. She dreaded what was coming next, but it was bound to happen and even she couldn’t deny it anymore. 

Iris surrendered to the inevitable, to the warmth of his powers, to the gentleness of his soul, to the force that drove him, to his lightning. She could feel the warmness inside getting hotter, digging its way deeper into her soul. She felt it from the tips of her toes to the crown of her head. Strands of hair began to stand on end, all the while he stood there watching. 

"Bare" it rolled off her lips effortlessly and she watched the way his lightning danced in his eyes at the sound of it. 

He took a step forward and Iris gasped in shock at the sudden vibrating heat that founds its way to her core. With each slow and deliberate step, he took the vibrations grew stronger.  
"What?" His dark eyes taking in every single inch of her.  
“I want you” her words were slow and deliberate. It was as if she were trying to convince not only herself but Barry too. She wanted him. She wanted every inch of him.

Barry wasted no time, after all, he was the fastest man alive. He laid Iris on the bed and entered flash time. She was something to be marveled at and he made sure he had all the time to do so. Wisps of her hair floated above her face.

The tips of her long lashes laid gently above her cheeks. He couldn’t help himself when it came to her. His hand trembled as he placed his fingers on her chin. He kissed her slightly parted lips as gently as he could. Trying his best not to nick her with his fangs.  
His hands trailed down her warm body. 

For as long as he could remember he dreamt of the moment he could have Iris West bare beneath him and now it had finally come to fruition. He was in awe of her power. But he was stronger, and he wanted her to know just how much stronger he was. She defied his authority every chance she got and of course, he thought nothing of it but now with her helpless and trapped underneath him, she stood no chance.


End file.
